


I'm not your dog anymore

by Loveneko58



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveneko58/pseuds/Loveneko58
Summary: Reed charrywood, disappeared 10 years ago, now he's back home after finally escaping his kidnappers. But being treated like a slave, for that long has left it mark. Now all he came do is try, but luckily for him he's got his cousin Marian by his side. Just when things are looking better an old familiar face shows back up. A friend of Marian's , Reed also knows him, he hurt Reed. Now Reed don't know what to do, dose he tell Marian, or dose he keep quilt like the good little dog he was treated like.





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing he could remember was someone yelling, " what was he doing, was he trying to get run over" followed by another voice saying " come down, Grey ,hey you see what I'm seeing, why's this guy wearing a dog collar" and then nothing.

 

Reed sat up, looking around the basement, or what he could see of it. His stomach hurt, he know that he needed food, but he didn't have anything. Suddenly light came purring down the stairs, then the main light was turned on. Footsteps started down them, Reed curled up more into the corner, he was scared, but also hoping to get food now. Then their she was, Reed tried to hide more, ( oh no its Mistress, she's always so much worse then Master) Reed's stomach choose that moment to announce that he was hungry again, Reed stared in fear ,as his mistress turned to look at him. " Oh" she said " is the little mutt hungry?" Reed nodded, he know better than to act as if he hadn't heard her, she smiled, " ok, little mutt, I'll get you some food" she walked across the room, tacking that as a sign to follow her, Reed crawled across the room after her. She stopped in front of two dog bowls, one had some water in it, the other was empty. She moved to a shelf, where a bag sat, the bag proudly seid that the food inside was all natural ingredients, and was a great food choice for you furry friend. Reed had an idea when they seid that, they don't mean for humans to eat it. But he wasn't about to argue with them. He sat and watched, as his mistress scooped out a cup full of the food, and put it in the dog bowl, she also put more water in the other one. He sat, and waited, finally she looked at him, " mutt, eat" that was all she had to say, he crawled to the bowl, and started eating as quickly as he could. He was starving, suddenly the bowl was pulled away from him, and picked up, he look up, she was grinning down at him, " beg mutt" Reed complyed, " please mistress, please," he begged, she laughed at him, " do you remember your first time eating dog food mutt?" She asked him then continued " you spat in my face, and seid that you would never eat dog food, do you remember that mutt?" Red did "yes mistress, mutt remembers" he answered her. " And now look at you" she was still laughing at him " you sit there, and beg, come on mutt BEG!" The last word she yelled at him. Reed crawled to her stoping, and looking at her feet before, he started rubbing his head against her legs, and licking her feet, while quietly begging her for the food. She started to put the bowl down for him, but then she dropped it. Dog food went everywhere, Reed don't wait to be told what to do, he started eating the food as soon as he found it. It seems that was enough for his mistress, she turned, still laughing, and left the basement, she lift the light on. When Reed know she had left, he grinned as he picked up a dog curnal, and put it in his mouth to eat.

 

In a small hospital room a lady was called in by a doctor ,and police " ma'am is this your younger cousin, Reed Charrywood?" Marian started at the small, figure? on the bed, he was small, and his hear wasn't red, but a pail, sickly white color and around his neck was a dog collar, on the tag it seid name, mutt.age 26 sex male, if found please return to ......... You couldn't read that side.


	2. Chapter 2

Marian sat beside Reed's bed, just looking at him, she held his hand in hers, gently rubbing small circles on on the back of his hand. Her mind went back to 10 years ago.

 

Marian was laughing, " come on, Reed , let's go" she called down the hall, the end door opened, and out stepped Reed still drying his hair, he looked at her from under red hair that was wet and fell into his eyes. " Relax, princess, the fair will still be there" he grinned at her. She frowned at him, " please" she whined, he laughed, before giving her a bow, " as my lady wishes" he grabbed her and started for the door, " hey!" She yelled " Reed now in all wet!" He stopped " Mack up your mind, do you want to go, or not?" He said looking at her. She smiled " I do, just finish drying your hair, and I'll go tell Mom bye" he gave her a thumbs up, and started on his hair again. Marian walked into the kitchen, her mom sat at the table reading bills, she looked up at Marian. " Really to go?" " Yes Mom" Marian smiled, and hugged her mom, then Reed came " good bye aunt rose, I love you" he said he gave her a hug too. For years that memory would stay with Marian, the thought that in just a few short hours, she would come back to the house in tears, and she and her mom, would sit and, hope that the police could find Reed. Hope that at anytime he would walk in going, " why are you both crying, I'm fine" that had not happened, instead for 10 years Marian would get up every morning, and hope to find out today what had happened to her cousin, her mother hadn't stayed for long after Reed disappeared, only two years, and then she was gone. So no it was just Marian. For the next eight years she looked, and hoped that she would find her cousin. She just wanted to know what happened to him.

Now here he was, asleep he hadn't woke up yet, so she waited, and promised him, he would never have to go back, to those people that hurt him, if they ever came looking for him she'd kill them.


End file.
